1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supplying apparatus for a vehicle that includes a fuel pump, a sub-tank and a jet pump for pumping fuel from a main fuel tank into a sub-tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel supplying apparatus that includes a fuel pump disposed in a sub-tank to maintain fuel level in the sub-tank even if fuel in a main tank is running out, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,793. The fuel supplying apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,793 includes a fuel pump and a jet pump. In such a fuel supplying apparatus, the fuel pump supplies a portion of pumped up fuel to the jet pump to make the jet pump suck fuel from the main fuel tank to the sub-tank by a vacuum that is generated when the jet pump injects fuel. Accordingly, the jet pump supplies fuel into the sub-tank, so that the fuel level in the sub-tank becomes higher than the fuel level in the main tank. Therefore, the fuel pump can pump up a sufficient amount of the fuel from the sub-tank even if the fuel in the main tank runs short.
However, because the whole of the jet pump of the fuel supplying apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,793 is disposed in the sub-tank, the sub-tank necessitates many parts and assembling steps.